


A Special Celebration

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Usagi has a special celebration planned. Will it go the way she hopes?Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates!
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	A Special Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Things to Know - 
> 
> Usa/Mako based.  
> Usa/Mamo never dated but are good friends.  
> Nephrite & the Generals are around. (Not evil).

Living in a spacious, yet modest home, Usagi admired the successes she and Makoto achieved. Makoto had the kitchen of her dreams (stainless steel appliances and a 2-tiered oven), and Usagi was simply happy. They weren't married nor were they engaged, but have been living together since college, and never went (or wanted) to go their separate ways. They dated in high school and college, and found happiness with each other. 

Usagi smiled looking at the upcoming fall date. Her success as a YA novelist took her to countries far and wide. It was similar to Makoto's touring schedule. But Usagi noticed Mako’s schedule never had her in the States in November. (But she did see Christmas time, and Usagi didn’t have that in her schedule). But on their next vacation, they planned to go, because Makoto couldn't stop talking about it.

She looked at the calendar again. Makoto was working tomorrow, but she’d be off by 3. Whenever that happens, Makoto would take a break around 11, and they’d usually choose to have an early dinner around 4 or 5.

Usagi had already planned ahead.

Texting the only two people who she knew could help with such a feat, Usagi couldn't wait until Maktoo left that morning.

Makoto didn't do _all_ of the cooking in their home. In fact, Usagi picked up quite a few skills over the years. She insisted on not having Makoto cook on the long shifts or rough days. (Usually Makoto would annoy her slightly by cooking the night before for her on the days she knew she would work long hours). But Usagi was insistent this time she didn't have to, because she was working a shorter shift, and they could eat out. But Usagi made her promise to wait until she got home for them to decide.

Luckily Makoto was too tired to question her insistence.

Feeling Makoto kiss her head, as the alarm went off as she got out of bed to shower and dress, Usagi smiled and was secretly wide awake.

Usagi walked into the kitchen, and made Makoto her morning cup of tea. Makoto felt bad that she woke up, but Usagi didn’t mind.

Keeping everything normal, as to not rouse suspicion, Makoto’s morning routine was status quo. 

Usagi (somewhat unusually) made sure Makoto had everything she needed for work and personal items. (Wallet, keys, phone, purse, IDs/license/work-IDs, etc.) so she wouldn't come home before she was supposed to.

But Usagi had in the back of her mind that she may have to surprise Makoto at 11 for lunch, just to keep her away. (Makoto had the habit of coming home for lunch too sometimes, as the commute was only 10mins from their home).

With a sweet kiss they bid each other goodbye, and the pair parted.

‘ _She’s gone, give me 10mins then start coming over._ ’ Usagi said to her accomplice via tet.

_‘It’s going to take us 15 to get there anyway, especially when I’m avoiding her route.’_ Came the reply.

‘ _Thanks for all of your help with this, you guys. I couldn't do this without you.’_

_‘I think I can speak for Mamour when I say we are looking forward to this as much as you are.’_

‘ _Thanks Nephrite._ ’

Usagi had to stash all the food at Nehite and Mamoru's because Makoto would be suspicious. _Everything_ was over there. Main course, appetizers, desserts, sides.

Displayed with the turkey in front of her ready to prepare, Usagi froze up.

“I can't do this.”

Both men eyed her. “Yes you can. It’s just meat. You can do this.”

“Help?” Usagi asked, her voice between desperate and helpless.

Nephrite chuckled. “Usagi, why are you scared? Is it the turkey, or is it the fact that you're doing this for Makoto, and what it means to you that's causing you to panic?”

Usagi nodded.

“And that’s why I love this holiday.” Mamoru commented, “Move over, I’ll get you started.”

Usagi smiled, and attended to prepping more items.

Once the turkey was in the oven it was nearing 11, and Usagi made her way to Makoto's bakery.

“Ready for lunch?”

“Didn't you say something about me not picking what to do for dinner before I got home? What are you doing here?”

“Figured it was my turn to surprise you.” Usagi smiled. “I’ve got the car. Let's get takeout and go for a drive.”

Makoto smiled, as she told Motoki she was taking lunch and would be back in an hour. “Sure. Sounds wonderful. What’s the occasion?” 

“‘Cause I want to.”

“Perfect occasion.”

They found one of their favorite fast food spots (that wasn’t the arcade), and drove to the park on the mild day. They sat under the empty gazebo, with a little picnic.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to keep me out of the house?” Makoto asked suspiciously.

“Mako, if I wanted to do that, I would just ask you not to come home because I was doing something for you. Why so suspicious?”

Makoto shrugged. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Usagi curled into Makoto’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. “What do you want to do later?”

Makoto shrugged. “Movie I suppose. Maybe a board game?”

“Sounds lovely.”

“This was really sweet of you Usa.”

“I’ll be happy to do it more often...But maybe more in spring, when the weather gets warmer.” Both giggled. Usagi was notorious for hating cold weather since she graduated high school.

“Mind if I hold you to that?”

“Not at all.”

Makoto’s alarm went off much sooner than either would have liked, and the pair packed up and drove back to Makti’s bakery. “I love you.” Using said, with a kiss. “I love you too. I’ll see you when I get home.”

Usagi waited until Makoto entered the bakery, before driving off.

Opening the door to their home Usagi had to remember she just left Maktoo at work, because it smelled amazing.

“I love this. Great job you guys.”

“We wouldn't have been able to do this without you. And you did most of this. Hell, we’ve been able to do the sides and such, but the turkey was all you.”

Usagi nodded, a blush of slight embarrassment to her cheeks before a look of contemplation crossed her face.

“Usa? What’s wrong?” Nephrite asked, concerned.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.”

“You're not doubting this are you? You're doubting Mako will not like this?”

“What? Oh no. Really I’m fine. I’ve just had a lot on my mind that can wait until tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Mamour asked.

“Yeah, I promise.” Usagi assured him, finding a new confidence in herself that everything would be alright.

As the hours passed, all of the scouts came over, as well as the rest of the Shittenou. Motoki had arrived as well, having finished his shift right around when Makoto had returned from lunch. They all brought various desserts or appetizers.

As the turkey was pulled out, so did Usagi’s pumpkin pie. They let the bird rest some and placed it on the silver platter and covered it to keep it warm.

The long dining room table that they usually only used for special occasions was decorated with flowers and candles and fall colors.

Hearing the car, Usagi became nervous. But she ran outside to greet Makoto anyway, knowing everything was just about ready.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Okay, what's going on? You've been acting just the teeniest bit off _all_ day.. Have you been cooking?” Makoto asked, an eyebrow arched seeing an apron on Usagi’s body.

Usagi blushed. “Yeah...Okay, I have been trying to keep you out of the house. I'm sorry I lied, but I wanted to keep it a complete surprise.”

“You cooked dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Usa...You didn’t have to do that. I thought we were going out?”

Usagi shrugged. “That was lunch.”

Makoto smiled, giving a kiss to her forehead. “Well I do appreciate it.” Makoto commented as they reached the front door.

Hotaru was on camera duty; Usagi wanted Makoto's reaction taped as she walked in the door. 

Makoto opened the door and her look of shock was priceless.

“What?...Hi...What’s everyone doing…” She trailed off as she looked all around, seeing the feast before her eyes, and all of their friends together.

Usagi handed her a glass of wine, as she explained. “So, how you’ve been in the States during Christmastime, I’ve been in the States during what they call Thanksgiving. It’s the 4th Thursday in November. Everyone gets together with family and friends, usually cooking Turkey, to have a big feast all focusing on what everyone is thankful for and being together. We don't all have to go around the table for what we're thankful for, but we can. I knew Nephrite, Mamoru, and maybe Mina or Michiru have had experience with it, but no one else. So I wanted to try it here. I wanted to say thank you to all of you for being in my life. You are all so very important to me, and I know I wouldn't be where I am today without you. So, Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Here here. Happy Thanksgiving.” Everyone chorused as they toasted, and clinked glasses.

After everyone ate, cleaned up, played some games and eventually went home, Makoto and Usagi were curled on the couch with Usagi under a blanket.

“That feast was amazing Usagi. I can’t believe you did that. You really pulled one over on me.”

Usagi giggled. “Yeah. So, what do you think? Can we do it again next year?”

“Yes _please_. I love this tradition. Thank you so much for doing this. Everything tastes fantastic. You organized all of it?”

“I did. Admittedly, I panicked right as I was preparing the turkey, so it was a team effort between Mamoru, Nephrite and I. But they were wonderfully holding all the food at their places, and helping out. I think they ended up doing most of the work…”

“Not from what they said. They said you took a page out of my book and were a bit OCD in the kitchen today.”

“Guilty of that too. I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

“And it was. I can't believe we eat so much in such a short time. I can't believe it’s all over, and that we’re going to have leftovers for a good two days at least! And _everyone_ was here!”

Usagi giggled, and sat up. “Well, it's not quite over just yet.”

Makoto’s cheeks turned pink, unsure if Usagi was implying what she usually implies when she looks at her so seriously.

But even Usagi’s face held a surprise. “Oh um...Only if you want, sure. But actually that was not what I was thinking, sorry.”

Makoto giggled, nodding. “So what _did_ you have in mind?”

Usagi presented her with a small gift box.

“What’s this?”

“I guess, just to kick off the Christmas season, now that it’s past midnight, and maybe also as an early birthday present.”

Makoto grinned, opening the wrapping, and then the box and her eyes shot up to stare at Usagi’s rather nervous face. Usagi looked as if she wanted to cry.

Pulling out the gift, and opening it rested a simple band with a white-gold crescent moon, with an emerald engraved lighting bolt inside.

“Usagi? If...If you're asking me what I think you are, my answer is yes. A thousand times over, yes.”

“What? Really?” Usagi questioned, momentarily caught up in the possibility of a negative response. “You’ll, you’ll marry me?”

Makoto chuckled, her own tears falling from her eyes, and she pulled Usagi into a kiss “I will, with every fiber in my being, I will.”

With shaking hands did Usagi slip the ring on her finger. “Best Thanksgiving ever…” Usagi murmured as she and Makoto hugged each other tightly.

  
  



End file.
